


A Temporary Solution

by lionessvalenti



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, Healing, Pre-Relationship, Shuri (Marvel) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Shuri was pretty sure she hadn't seen Ava smile since her arrival. A wary hopefulness, maybe, but not a smile.





	A Temporary Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



It had been two years since the Decimation, and three weeks since Shuri got Dr. Foster's message. 

"I heard you can help people," he had said. The phone's camera turned from his face to where Ava lay in bed, shaking, and phasing in and out of existence. Her face was a mask of pain and fear. "We need your help."

Shuri hadn't even finished the message when she sent the jet for them. While she waited for the arrival, she listened to Dr. Foster's account of Ava's history over and over again, already devising a plan.

Vibranium had hundreds of uses and they had only scratched the surface of its potential. One thing it without a doubt could not do, was create the quantum energy Ava needed to stabilize. But Shuri was confident she could do something.

"It's only the first prototype," Shuri said as she attached the last of the regulators to Ava's body. There were five of them in total: one on both wrists, both ankles, and a thicker one around her waist. They were lightweight and functional, and took _forever_ to get on as Ava kept phasing out just as Shuri was about to clasp it shut, but once the fifth regulator was in place, so was Ava. 

"Tell me how you feel."

"I can feel my body trying to separate," Ava said. Her hand was shaking slightly, but that might have been from the cold. The lab was always chilly, and Ava was only wearing lightweight pants and a sports bra. "It's still pulling, but it's staying together."

"Are you pain?" Shuri's hand was wrapped around the band that encircled Ava's wrist. Her mind was already three steps ahead, considering new input based on either answer. There was always something she could improve.

Ava nodded. "Yes. But it's less. It's better, thank you."

"I'd like to get you down to no pain," Shuri said, her attention going back to the regulator.

"I don't know if that's possible."

There was such a deep sadness and resignation in her tone, it made Shuri's heart ache. She looked up at Ava again, and this time, squeezed her hand. "Impossible only means it hasn't been done yet."

"That's not what that means," Ava said, but there was a trace of a smile on her face, and Shuri was pretty sure she hadn't seen Ava smile since her arrival. A wary hopefulness, maybe, but not a smile.

"That's what it means to me." Shuri glanced over her shoulder at Dr. Foster, who she had honestly forgotten was standing there. He was looking over the readings from the regulators on Ava's energy patterns and vitals. "How's it look?"

"If I had been able to get my hands on vibranium, I would have made an entire suit out of it. This is..." He looked up from the tablet. "It's an elegant solution, Shuri."

Vibranium couldn't create quantum energy, but it could contain it. Using Ava's own energy, the bands worked together to keep her phasing under control. It wouldn't last forever, Shuri knew that, but until she and Dr. Foster could build a quantum tunnel without the Pym technology, it would have to do.

"We can make it better," Shuri said, turning her gaze back to Ava, their hands still clasped together. "But do you want to take it for a test run?"

Ava put on a shirt and a pair of shoes, and Shuri took her out of the lab. It was a short train ride into the city that wasn't quite as full or as vibrant as it used to be. But it was a nice day for a walk.

"You didn't have to help me," Ava said. They walked side-by-side, their hands occasionally brushing against each other, even though there was plenty of room in the street.

Shuri wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. She didn't _have_ to do any of this, but in a way she did. She loved to create things and to help people. She liked a challenge, and Ava's case had been beyond challenging, and incredibly rewarding. She had learned more about quantum physics from Dr. Foster in the last three weeks than she had in her entire life.

She wasn't required to do it, but she was compelled.

"I've done bad things, that's all," Ava said when sure didn't reply right away. "I've hurt people. And your time, your resources, they're valuable."

Now that's something Shuri knew how to respond to. "So are you. And many of the people I've helped have complicated pasts. Having done bad things doesn't mean you deserve to suffer. I wish I could do more for you. This is only a temporary solution."

"My entire life has been a temporary solution. But I don't know the last time I was outside without a full body suit. To be able to move, to touch--" She grabbed Shuri's hand and held on. She wasn't smiling, but her face was still bright with possibility. It reminded Shuri of how young Ava truly was. "This is everything. I have hope for the first time since, well, you know. There are so many things I thought I couldn't have and now... maybe I can."

Shuri turned so she was facing Ava, and when their eyes met, Shuri's stomach twisted up in knots. Her breath came up short, and she was increasingly aware of how soft Ava's hand felt in her own. 

Ava's lips parted slightly, and Shuri couldn't her take her gaze off of them, and how Ava licked her lower lip with the tip of her tongue. She stepped closer, her body heat radiating into Shuri's space.

"Shuri?" Dr. Foster's voice came over through the kimoyo beads. "Is everything all right? Ava's heart rate increased."

Ava laughed. It was a beautiful, startling sound to match her huge, gorgeous grin and her flushed cheeks. When she came to Wakanda, her eyes were haunted. Now, they were full of such joy, and maybe a bit of self-satisfied embarrassment. It was exactly what Shuri wanted to see.

"Everything is fine, Dr. Foster," Shuri said, bringing her free hand up to Ava's cheek. Her skin was warm, and her eyes glowed at the contact. "It's just fine."


End file.
